Algo que se debia decir
by nellycullen
Summary: Despues de la batalla con Pein, Naruto y Hinata se vuelven ¿que pasara? warning: algunos personajes O.C. Parodia. Naruhina. One-shot


**Algo que se debía decir**

**Comentario de Nellycullen: ¡**Hola a todo el mundo! Bien para empezar este fic que voy a escribir **No es mío** no, no estoy copiando a nadie -.-"este fic es de mi hermano que con algo de inspiración hizo este one-shot y me pidió que lo publicara con mi cuenta (ya que el no dispone de una) así que lo que ponga de aquí en adelante salio de la cabeza de mi aniki espero que les guste n.n

…

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a TV Tokio y no hago esto con fines de lucro solo para entretenerlos a ustedes; los otros personajes y lugares mencionados tambien pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Escritor: **Hola, bienvenidos a mi historia de naruhina, esta se sitúa después de la derrota de Pain en medio de la reconstrucción de Konoha, yo como escritor voy a decir algunas frases en la historia pero solo los personajes principales pueden oírme y de vez en cuando estaré hablando desde mi cuarto donde estamos los que hacemos historias bueno ya sea yo escribiendo o mis personajes invitados actuando en sus animes; ah me olvide presentarlos aquí están: Alucard de "Hellsing".

**Alucard: **Hola.

**Escritor:** Hayate de "Hayate mayordomo de combate".

**Hayate:** Encantado de conocerlos.

**Escritor:** Y L de Death Note.

**L:** Bang, si yo fuera Kira ya estarían muertos.

**Escritor: **Que no estas en tu serie, aun después de que le ganara en la película no cambia, sigue traumado, bueno quería traer a Ichigo (Bleach) para ya saben la rivalidad; bueno ya va la historia.

**Escritor, Alucard, Hayate, L: **Aquí,vamos**.**

…**.**

**Escritor: Nos encontramos en el Ichiraku con Naruto comiendo/hablando con el dueño.**

**Naruto:** Oye no me habías dicho que hoy el ramen era 2x1.

**Dueño de Ichiraku:** Ya llevas tres, así que paga.

**Naruto:** Yate dije que ese plato no era mío.

**Escritor: Era de Konohamaru, le dijo Naruto que el invitaba y se fue. **

**Nota: Cuando yo hablo no siempre me escuchan. Aun cuando son principales.**

**Dueño de Ichiraku: **Igual tienes que pagar.

**Naruto: **No voy a…

**Hinata:** **(Aparece de repente) **No se preocupe yo pago, no te preocupes Naruto-kun.

**Naruto: **Gracias Hinata.

**Saltemos a otra escena.**

**Naruto: **Muchas gracias Hinata me salvaste.

**Hinata: **No hay problema Naruto-kun.

**Naruto: **¿Bueno dime que hacías por aquí?

**Hinata: **Iba a hacer unas compras.

**Naruto: **Bueno entonces te acompaño.

**Inner Hinata: **Ehhh… ¡será, será una cita!

**Hinata:** S-Si, gracias Naruto-kun.** (Haciendo lo del toque de dedos)**

**Escritor: En serio, pareces friki haciendo lo de los dedos.**

**Cambio de escena: –Wallmark-**

**Naruto: **No sabia que había un Wallmark en Konoha.

**Hinata:** Es nuevo, lo abrieron hoy.

**Inner Naruto: ¿**No que estábamos en reconstrucción?

**Escritor: Poder del capitalismo.**

**Naruto: **Ha que bueno, ohh… un televisor plasma.

**Inner Naruto:** No que es naruto, ¿por que pasa por la tele "Saint Seiya"?

**Escritor: Ya lo dije poder del capitalismo.**

**Naruto: **Bueno Hinata, Hagamos las compras.

**Hinata: **Si.

**30 Minutos después.**

**Naruto:** Bueno Hinata, yo pago.

**Hinata: **Naruto, ¿no que no tenias dinero para el ramen?

**Naruto: **Etto…

**Hagamos un intermedio mientras naruto le explica a Hinata. **

**Mikuru- chan (de Haruhi Suzumiya): **Aquí tienen su te y pastel de chocolate.

**Escritor, Alucard, Hayate y L: **Gracias, Itadakimasu.

**Hayate: **Escritor, ¿por que se encontraron en el restaurante?

**Alucard: **No preguntas cosas tontas.

**Hayate: **No es una pregunta tonta.

**Alucard: **Si lo es, por que el escritor lo decide todo, es su opinión.

**Hayate: **Pero quería saber el por que de su elección….

**Escritor: **Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ¿ok?

**Hayate: **Es igual de flojo que la señorita Nagi.

**Escritor: **Si lo se; ahora vengan a comer pastel.

**Escritor, Hayate, Alucard: **…L ¿Te comiste nuestro pastel?

**L:** **(Ojitos perrito estilo Tamaki de Ouran High School Host Club)**

**Escritor, Hayate, Alucard: **¡Grahh….muere!

**Escena censurada por TV to**o y la censura Ameri****, ósea no se preocupen fangirls.**

**Regresamos a la Historia Original.**

**Naruto: **Bueno y esa es la razón.

**Hinata: **Ya veo, era por eso.

**Naruto:** Siiii…Vamonos.

**Hinata: **Ok.

**Cambiando de escena….loading… ¡ok!**

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun creo que no debimos comprar tantas cosas, ¿no crees?

**Naruto: **Si…mira halla hay una banca, descansemos.

**Cambio de panorama a banca de parque ~ desu.**

**Naruto: **Ahhh… Hinata hay algo que quería decirte.

**Inner Hinata: **Si, dime.

**Hinata: **Si, dime.

**Naruto:** En la batalla contra Pein, tu me salvaste quería agradecértelo hace mucho, pero…

**Hinata: **De nada Naruto-kun.

**Inner Hinata: **Significa que recuerda lo que dije. .

**Naruto:** No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, solo recuerdo tu llegada y tú… (Aprieta los dedos)… de todos modos gracias.

**Hinata:** No hay problema, yo lo haré…

**Inner Hinata: **Cuando sea que lo necesites.

**Naruto: ¿**Hacer que?

**Inner Hinata: ¿**Que, que le digo? Ahh…

**Escritor: **No puedo creer que haga esto.

**Naruto:** Espera, ese es… ¡Sasuke!, ¡nos vemos Hinata!

**Hinata:** Si, adiós Naruto… ¿ahora como llevare las compras?

**Kiba: **Hola, Hinata.

**Shino: **Hola.

**Hinata modo ojos filosos.**

**Cambiemos de lugar**

**Naruto: **Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **ohh…Naruto, ¿Qué haces?

**Naruto (después de darle un puñetazo): **Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Escritor: Lo lamento si esto suena mal, pero…**

**Sasuke: **Regrese a Konoha, lo que tu querías.

**Naruto: **Eh…. ¿porque?

**Escritor: Lo haré gracioso…. Wuajaja…**

**Sasuke: **Por que después de pensarlo me di cuenta de los pensamientos de Itachi y quería madurar, aparte estaba harto de que me ataran, me pintaran de gay y en los ¡fanfiction me juntan con la mayoría de hombres!

**Inner Sasuke:** Espera por que estoy en Konoha y por que di esa explicación tan mal vista.

**Escritor: Por que si.**

**Inner Sasuke:** Pero… ¿por que?

**Escritor: Odio que me escuches y odio admitir que eres personaje principal, así que me escuchas, pero… te daré algo bueno (dinero o algo) mas tarde para compensarte.**

**Inner Sasuke: **OK.

**Sasuke:** Y esa es la razón.

**Naruto: **Ya veo, bueno hay que ir con Tsunade, vamos...

**Cambio de escena / cuarto del Hokage.**

**Tsunade: **Oh, ya veo bueno yo también pensaba que era algo que era algo como eso, bueno entonces hay que hablar con las demás aldeas y decir que ya no eres mas un ninja renegado, ¡Shizune, Sakura!

**Shizune y Sakura: **¡Aye! (Como Happy de Fairy Tail)

**Naruto: **¿Las tienes bien entrenadas verdad?

**Tsunade: **Si, jajaja.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **Hola, sakura-san, ¿como estas?

**Escritor: Como no es un Sasusaku pasamos esta escena por poco presupuesto.**

**Tsunade:** Uhmm… Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, vayan a preparar la fiesta de bienvenida.

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino: **Roger, sr.

**Escritor: Ino se metió en la escena eliminada.**

**Otro intermedio desde mi cuarto.**

**L: **Ustedes son muy malos.

**Escritor, Hayate, Alucard: **Si lo sabemos **(Aura Devil).**

**L:** Aparte de todo ni siquiera tienen pinta de principales.

**Hayate, Alucard:** ¡No puede ser!

**Escritor: **A mi no me lo digas yo no salgo en ningún anime.

**L: **Si, pero a este paso toda tu historia no se hace un Naruhina, por que no hay romance. **(Modo "revelación")**

**Escritor (después de sentarse): **No merezco haber nacido.

**L:** Hayate la única razón por que eres personaje principal es por que pareces mujer. **(Modo "acusación")**

**Hayate (después de sentarse): **No merezco haber nacido.

**L**: Alucard tu no sales lo suficiente en tu anime haciendo que la chica policía sea la protagonista.** (Modo "lo sabia")**

**Alucard (despues de sentarse): **No merezco ser vampiro.

**L:** Yo soy el único que puede ser protagonista.

**Chrona (de Soul Eater): **Toma léelo.

**En la nota dice: Igual moriste en la serie y no mucha gente vio las películas.**

**L(Después de sentarse): **Lamento haber nacido. **(Modo perrito arrepentido)**

**Acabo el intermedio.**

**Naruto:** Bueno, ya esta toda la decoración, falta las invitaciones.

**Rock lee:** Hola, Naruto.

**Naruto:** Hola Lee, Sakura ve a entregar las invitaciones.

**Rock lee:** No te preocupes Sakura, yo las entrego.

**Sakura: ¿**Seguro, Lee?

**Rock lee: **Si, ¡adiós!

**Naruto: **Sakura has notado que lee corre como Oliver (de Super Campeones), bueno corre por 8 Km y recién llega al arco.

**Sakura:** Si.

**Pasa 5 horas son las 8pm ¡del mismo día!**

**Kakashi y Yamato: **Bienvenidos esta es la gran fiesta de bienvenida para Sasuke, ¡salud!

**Todos: **Salud.

**Shikamaru: **Hola Naruto.

**Naruto: **Hola Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Kurenai.

**Chouji, Asuma, Kurenai: **Hola.

**Escritor: Si se preguntan por Asuma. Todos los que no debieron morir en la serie están vivos.**

**Chouji: **Naruto, ¿donde esta el buffet?

**Naruto: **Bajo presupuesto.

**Chouji:** ¡Nooo! **(Chouji en estado depresivo)**

**Shikamaru: ¿**Por que dijiste eso, no les encargaron un buffet?

**Naruto: **Es para 40 personas.

**Shikamaru: **Ah entiendo, jaja.

**Hinata: **Hola, Naruto-kun.

**Kiba: **Hola, Naruto.

**Shino: **Hola.

**Naruto:** Hola Hinata, Kiba y….Shino.

**Shino:** Sigues sin reconocerme no deberías olvidarte de tus camaradas.

**Naruto y Kiba:** Nunca muestras tu cara.

**Rock lee, Ten Ten y Neji: **Hola Naruto.

**Naruto: **Hola…eh… ¿ero-sennin?

**Jiraiya: **Hola Naruto.

**Escritor: Si también Jiraiya, solo sera uno mas aparte de el, espero que les guste a quien voy a revivir y no, no es Minato (no importa que es mi personaje favorito, no) sería muy complicado.**

**Kakashi: **Jiraiya-sama al fin regreso de su misión.

**Naruto:** Oye, Ero-sennin ¿me invitas un ramen después de esto?

**Jiraiya: **Si, claro si tu pagas.

**Naruto y Jiraiya: **Ja, ja, ja.

**Después de esto la fiesta continuo hasta que…**

**Inner Sasuke: **Oye, escritor o me das lo que me prometiste o me largo.

**Escritor: **Bien, bien aquí viene.

**Ino: ¿**Sasuke quieres una paleta?

**Sasuke: **Uhm… gracias.

**Inner Sasuke: ¿**Esto es lo que prometiste? Nunca te harás presidente. Me largo…

**Toca, Toca.**

**Naruto: **Konohamaru, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

**Konohamaru: **Si, Naruto-niichan.

**Entran por la puerta y Sasuke lo ve.**

**Sasuke y Inner Sasuke:** ¡Itachi! **(Corre hacia el cómo perrito)**

**Escritor: Si mi tercer personaje favorito de la serie, Itachi, el es el ultimo a quien revivo porque no soy Tv To**o y ¡revivir cuesta! xD**

**Sasuke e Inner Sasuke se lanza para abrazarlo pero Itachi lo esquiva y Kisame lo atrapa.**

**Sasuke: **Ahh, duele, duele.

**Kisame: **Al fin alguien me abraza. **(Coro de ángeles para Kisame)**

**Itachi: **Lo siento Sasuke, será en otra ocasión.

**Escritor: Creo que debí decirle que si tocas físicamente a Itachi las fangirls harán huelga.**

**Naruto:** Si debiste.

**Escritor: Mira allá.**

**Naruto: **Ehh… Hinata ¿Que haces en el balcón?

**Hinata:** Nada… viendo la luna.

**Naruto: **Ahh… que linda esta la luna.

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

**Naruto: **Si, lo que sea.

**Hinata: **Cuando dijiste que recordabas la batalla con Pein dijiste, "Tu…" y luego te fuiste por lo de Sasuke, ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?

**Naruto: **Bueno **(cara seria)** iba a decir tu…

**Hinata: **Ahh…

**Naruto: **¿Qué pasa Hinata?

**Hinata: **Me entro algo al ojo.

**Naruto:** Yo te lo quito quedate quieta.

**Le sostiene las manos y le sopla suavemente el ojo (Parece un beso).**

**Hinata: **Gracias Naruto-kun.

**Neji: **NA-RU-TO (Aura demoniaca)

**Naruto: **¿Qué pasa Neji?

**Neji: **¡Como te atreves a darle su primer beso a Hinata-sama!

**Naruto y Hinata: **¿Ehh…?

**Todos: **¡¿Qué?

**Escritor: ¿Que me lo perdí? ¡Nooooo! (Me distraje) **

**Neji: **¡Preparate, para la ira de un Hyuga!

**Naruto:** Esto es malo, Hinata vamonos.

**Hinata:** Si.

**Naruto le toma de la mano y saltan del balcon.**

**Ultimo intermedio despues de la escena final.**

**Hayate: **No puedo creer que hayas hecho "eso"…

**Alucard:** No quedaba otra, el no tenia otra opcion que hacer "eso"

**L:** Era "eso" o tendria que hacer lo otro.

**Escritor:** Bueno ya hice "eso", asi que no me importa.

**Hayate:** ¡Pero no lo permitire! **(Hayate en modo armadura que va a hacer pagar Copyright)**

**Alucard: **¡Ya callate! **(Alucard igual que en el ultimo episodio en el que puede matar a todos)**

**Escritor: **Muy bien, una pelea. **(Escritor en modo " me los voy a cargar a todos con mi metralleta")**

**L:** Cierren la boca, quiero comer mi helado. **(L igual que en el ultimo episodio donde sale su espiritu viendo que gano)**

**Escritor, Alucard, Hayate, L: **Este es el ultimo ataque,ahhhh…**(Nos lanzamos a atacar)**

**Escritor:** Esperen, **(en el aire) **si atacamos, se acaba el intermedio por falta de presupuesto….

**Alucard, Hayate, L:** Eh….es verdad, entonces….

**Alucard, Hayate,L, Escritor:** ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!

**Hermana del escritor: **¿Qué era "eso"?

**Last scene**

**Naruto: **Bueno, creo que ya llegamos lo bastante lejos aunque no pensaba que llegariamos al parque.

**Hinata:** Disculpa Naruto-kun por lo de Neji.

**Naruto:** No te preocupes…pero…

**Hinata:** ¿Pero?

**Naruto: **Cuando antes dije "tu…" me referia a tu muerto o a tu casi muerte…

**Hinata:** Ah….ya veo era eso…

**Naruto: **Pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo…**( se voltea y la mira cara a cara)**

**Hinata: (Sonrojada) **¿De que te diste cuenta, Naruto-kun?

**Naruto: **Me di cuenta que…¡Que me gustas Hinata!

**Hinata: **Naruto…

**Naruto: **Si, Hinata me gustas, siempre me has gustado…por eso por favor… ¡se mi novia!

**Hinata:** A mi…a mi…tambien…¡siempre me has gustado!

**Hinata se lanza hacia el, Naruto la atrapa y se besan.**

**Yasi empieza la vida de noviazgo de Naruto y Hinata.**

**THE END**

…

**Comentarios de Nellycullen: **Y bien este fue el one-shot de mi aniki espero que les haya gustado y perdonen que sea estilo libreto asi se escribio la historia original y yo crei que seria mejor respetar la manera en que lo escribio mi hermano.

Se que se han mencionado muchos personajes de diferentes animes, pero me he asegurado, yo y mi hermano, de poner a sus costados de que anime son, para que asi los que no los conozcan, solo tengan que buscarlos en internet.

Cuidense todos y todas,

Hasta el siguiente fic.,

Nellycullen


End file.
